


Little Brother Belarus

by LordHyper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepy Little Bro, F/M, Incest, Russia still cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia and her...  relationship with her little brother. Written because there needed to be more Belarus genderbend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother Belarus

My first Hetalia fan-fic. I decided to write something involving Russia and Belarus' genderbends. Please enjoy!

* * *

Hello readers. My name is Russia. I am a female country who plans on making all the world become one with me! Wow, that sounds somewhat perverted. But whatever. I always try to act nice to others, but, due to some of my frightening aspects, no one wants to be friends with me. No matter though. I still have my brothers and the Baltic sisters. While I inspire fear in others, no one makes me scared.

Well, actually, that's a lie. There is only one country I fear: my little brother, Belarus.

Belarus is a quiet boy. A quiet boy with a perversion toward me. At first, I thought that he was simply clingy toward me. But then, I caught him in the bathroom and he had pictures of me and... let's not go there. He wishes to become one with me but... I don't want to become one with him. He is after all my little brother and I find his crush toward me to be sickening and somewhat terrifying.

"Big sister, where are you?" I heard Belarus say from outside my room. I shivered, while trying to make as little noise as possible. Belarus is always stalking me, so I usually hide from him. But in the end, little brother always finds me.

I heard a thud; I turned and saw that part of a knife was sticking through the wood of the door. Belarus pulled out the knife and stabbed the door again. "Sister dearest, I know you're in here. I always know where you are.~"

I rolled off my bed and curled up into a ball at it's side, frightened. I shouted back, "Please go away, brother!"

"But sister.." whined Belarus. "I just want you to love me! Please!  _Don't be such a jeeerrrk..._ " My brother said the last sentence in a creepy tone as he stabbed through the door, cutting through the middle with his knife. "Sister! This door refuses to be cut in half by me! It won't let me spread my love!"

"Go away Belarus, please. Mr. Door wouldn't like it if you continued to cut him up." I said in a frightened tone. I briefly considered jumping out the window to escape, but I recalled the faithful day I jumped out of a plane, expecting the snow to save me, so I decided against it. Suddenly, I heard a snap. I looked back at the door and cringed. My door had been cut in half, one of the halves having fallen to the ground. In the space it left behind, I saw my Belarus, who gave me a psychotic, toothy smile. He licked the end of his knife suggestively as he gave me a longing look.

"Sisteeer~. I destroyed the door that's been keeping us apart. And now, we can be together forever.  _And ever. And ever. And ever..._ " My brother's statement turned into a mantra while he slowly walked toward me.

I screamed at him, grabbing my shovel and threatening him with it. "Go away, go away, go away!" I swung my shovel... and knocked my poor brother unconscious. I gasped in horror at what I had done. "B-Brother..." I mentally kicked myself in the head. This was actually the third time that it happened this week. I picked up his small, unconscious form, wondering what to do with him. After some thought, I decided to place him inside my bed, so he would be comfortable. I pulled the sheets over him, so he wouldn't be cold. Aww... Belarus looked so cute when he slept.

I gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Sorry brother." I left the room to let him recover in peace.

Although his lust toward me scared me, I still loved Belarus. And he always loved me in his own... creepy way.


End file.
